When You're Bad, You Just Run
by DarkChain
Summary: While fighting Majora's Wrath, Link finds himself in a desperate situation. His last resort: using the Fierce Deity Mask. But power always comes at a certain price. Is Link willing to pay? [One-shot; warning: some blood and violence]


**A/N:** Just a little something I wrote after beating MM3D for the first time. Wonderful game :D (I still think the original is better *cough*stupid ice arrow sparkles*cough* but it's nice to play Majora's Mask on the go)

**Warnings:** Nothing creepier then anything in-game, but some mentions of blood and violence. Yay!

Enjoy!

* * *

The red, bloody whip zipped through the air once more, barely missing my left shoulder.

"That was close!" Tatl gasped in relief as I narrowed my cerulean eyes at the monster before me. After defeating Majora's Incarnation, I was facing Majora's Wrath now. The first two forms had been easy enough, letting false hope blossom in my chest only to be crushed when I discovered that it still wasn't over yet.

There before me stood the last hurdle I had yet to take, an abomination of pure evil. Dancing around with disturbing moves, all the while screeching in this horrible female voice.

By Farore, I swear I've seen some pretty weird things in this doomed land, but this beats everything by miles. Having doubted my sanity before, right now I was almost certain that the demonic mask I was facing was the sprout of my nightmares.

As it swung its whip again I was reminded that this was as real as it gets.

Unfortunately, I had already taken a few hits from the previous forms. Weakened as I was, Majora's Wrath gave me quite a bit of trouble right now. I tried attacking with my sword multiple times, from all directions with all kinds of moves, but the demon just danced around my blade, managing to escape its deadliness every single time I struck.

"It's too fast!" Tatl tried to give me advice but I just rolled my eyes. I had figured that out already, thank you very much. Instinctively, I reached into my pocket to pull out the bunny hood but my hand only found emptiness. Ah, right, I traded them all against that strange other mask.

I hadn't tried it out yet, but I wasn't planning to either. There was something totally wrong with that white haired mask which looked way too much like my face had when I had been an adult. I was afraid to even touch it, let alone put it on my face. It seemed to be a transformation mask, but I didn't want to know what it would turn me into.

I didn't need it, anyway.

Switching tactics, I whipped out my bow and started shooting away at the madly twitching and turning creature. One light arrow hit its mark and the manifestation of Majora tumbled to the ground, leaving itself wide open. With a determined nod I drew my sword again and rushed towards it.

I slashed at it furiously and watched as it cried out in pain every time my blade damaged its twisted body. Overestimating myself, I kept at it, realizing too late that Majora's Wrath had regained its senses. Suddenly, its whip-like arm hit me right across the chest in one fluid movement while the demon got back on its feet.

I felt the air leaving my lungs as I was thrown backwards against the wall. With a yelp my back connected harshly with the ground, leaving me to grit my teeth in pain. Feeling a familiar burning sensation in my eyes I quickly brought my hands up to my face to wipe all the sweat and tears of frustration that threatened to fall away.

To my surprise, it wasn't just sweat and tears that ran down my cheeks but blood as well. Had I hit my head…?

"Link, are you hurt?!" Tatl asked worriedly as she flew around my head in panic.

I solemnly shook my head which resulted in a groan escaping my dry lips from the sudden piercing pain at the back of my head.

Ignoring the dizziness that took over, I scrambled back to my feet and quickly side-stepped another in-coming attack. Majora's Wrath didn't seem to get tired, to my misfortune I was.

I was about to fire another light arrow when the room suddenly started spinning and my vision became blurry. Barely able to stop myself from cussing, I lowered my bow and instead tried to focus on not fainting right then and there.

Apparently, my attempt was doomed from the start as I swayed on my feet, unable to keep my consciousness for much longer.

With a blood-curdling yell, Majoras Wrath advanced upon me on more time, throwing its whip at my already shaking legs. It didn't take much for me to stumble backwards and land on my behind, dazedly staring up at the ugly form of the demon towering in front of me.

I felt panic rise up in my chest as I was chained to the ground by my own fear. My heart threatened to explode in my chest as all sorts of feelings and thoughts crossed my mind.

Fear, depression, guilt, desperation…

But above all, I felt rage. Angry at myself, at my sheer and utter uselessness.

I hated it, I hated it so much!

Helplessness. This feeling of making a mistake, this feeling of just not being good enough.

When the Great Deku Tree had died, when Ganondorf had taken over Hyrule, when I had been turned into a Deku scrub, when the aliens had taken Romani away, when Mikau had died at my feet – I could think of so many more instances of being helpless.

All because I was too weak, too slow, too _young_.

But wait, I remembered, there was something in my possession that would make me just a little less helpless. All I had to do was reach inside my pocket, pull it out and put it on. Then I would definitely be strong enough to defeat Majora once and for all.

Honestly though, I was afraid. I had never desired power but now that it was given to me, I didn't know whether to feel ecstatic or terrified. Unlimited power, but at what cost?

Well, it's not like I had much of a choice at the moment.

So I reached inside and pulled the Fierce Deity mask out, quickly placing it over my face. I instantly felt the pain of shifting bones and reconstructing skin as I cried out and threw my head back.

_Thank you for releasing me, mortal. Be my vessel for this fight._

I wasn't sure if I had only imagined the deep voice resonating within my head, it left my uneasy as I looked at my new body. Well, I would've liked to but Majora didn't let me. The whip was aimed straight at my newly transformed face and I acted purely on instinct, void of the fear and desperation had felt before. With incredible speed I drew the Double Helix Sword on my back with both hands, slicing right through the whip that was heading towards me. Majora quickly retracted its injured arm with a pained scream, running away from me with its psychotic movements.

As I was finally able to examine to new body, I was surprised at how natural it felt. Though my height and overall appearance had changed drastically, it didn't feel as out of place as becoming a Goron or Zora had. It was like this had been my true body all along. The armour I wore looked quite outlandish but fit my now slightly bulkier muscles perfectly.

Hesitantly, I held the Double Helix Sword in front of my face so I could inspect my reflection. The white hair and strange markings didn't surprise me, I had already seen them on the mask after all. What truly made my skin crawl were the emotionless, completely white eyes that stared back at me. They felt so out of place on my features, like they belonged to someone else.

Brushing those troubling thoughts away I readied myself for an attack, feeling the natural power pumping through my veins and my body was threatening the burst with the huge amount of magic inside me. I realized that I probably should release some of it, so I swung my sword and shot some energy beams straight at Majora's Wrath.

I hit my mark and sent Majora's manifestation tumbling to the ground a second time. In one swift movement (Din, did it feel good to be tall again!) I was standing beside it, raising my uniquely shaped blade high above my head before bringing it down harshly. I felt the adrenaline rush through my system as I was finally able to use my newfound power.

With a grim expression on my face, I stabbed Majora right through the mask that was its chest now, burrowing the glowing steel of my weapon deep within it. The demon gave a bloodcurdling scream and started throwing its limbs around uncontrollably as its life started to perish.

I knew that I had won, but something in my chest urged me to keep fighting. I wanted to use more of my new strength, I didn't want to take of the mask just yet. Just a little longer.

I retracted my sword from the slowly dissolving body, only to swing it over my head and slice through its flesh another time. It was so effortless, like a game.

Knowing that Majora was already dead didn't stop me from stabbing it over and over again. I must've looked insane right now, not that I cared.

"L-link, what are you doing?!" Tatl's scared little voice barely reached my ears. She shouldn't worry, I would stop eventually. I would take the mask of, eventually. I just wanted to test out my abilities a little longer. Just a little longer.

When Majora's Wrath finally disappeared into a blinding light, I felt disappointed.

I simply stood there, gazing at all the blood that covered my sword and most of my armour.

It was a horrifying sight.

Suddenly panic rose in my chest as I stared at my hands. Those weren't _my _hands. I felt like I was trapped inside the body of a stranger, my mind becoming hazy and disoriented.

I needed to take of that mask, quickly.

My body wouldn't move. Getting desperate, I tried yelling at my arms to reach up and take off the mask, but no sounds escaped my mouth.

Why wouldn't my body move?!

The realization was quick and painful.

I wasn't being controlled by an evil deity that lived within the mask. Nothing was preventing me from taking of the mask.

The only reason I did what I did was because I wanted to.

Why would I ever go back to being a useless child again? Why would I ever let go of that power? Why be the goddesses' pawn when you could become a god yourself?

But was that really who I am? Had I not been… a true hero?

The answer was simple: I was running away. I was running away from my struggles and responsibilities.

Since I knew that just fine and made no attempt to stop it, did that make me a bad guy?

Suddenly the words of one of the lunar children came to my mind:

_You're the bad guy. And when you're bad, you just run. That's fine, right?_

"Yeah, it's fine." A deep voice left my lips as I was suddenly transported out of the moon.

"_Because now_ _I'm back_."

* * *

**A/N:** Now, is Link being controlled or what? I don't really know myself, so let's leave it at that.

Constructive critique requested! :D

**By DarkChain**


End file.
